


This Really Never Happens

by squilf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Rey sneaks off to see Kylo Ren.





	This Really Never Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlchemistsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlchemistsDaughter/gifts).



> A little birthday present for TheAlchemistsDaughter, who asked for some Reylo with Kylo Ren cumming in his pants. This one's for you.

So the thing is, Rey and Kylo Ren have a Force-bond that they apparently can’t turn off. On a day to day basis, that basically means Rey occasionally has visions of him sitting on his throne, or in the shower, or working out (does he _always_ do that with his shirt off?) and everyone in the Resistance is starting to think she’s just the girl who talks to walls. She tells them it’s a Jedi thing.

The worst part is, she kind of maybe has a huge crush on Kylo Ren and this is… not helping. It’s when she rolls over in bed and finds him, well, _right_ _there next to her_ , that she says, “We _have_ to work out how to stop… This.” Just as soon as she stops screaming.

Which is why she ends up borrowing an X-wing to go meet him. Or is about to, when Poe catches her red-handed. Rey blushes furiously.

“I’ve got to go to a… a really important Jedi thing,” she says, “You can’t tell anyone.”

Poe gives her a _look_.

“Are you sneaking off to see your boyfriend?”

Rey blinks.

“Take BB-8,” he says, “He’ll take care of you.”

So she does, and BB-8 happily chirps away until they reach a distant planet, blue and green with seas and forests. Kylo Ren is there, waiting to meet her, on a beach of white sand, the water behind him glass-like and glittering in the light of two suns. She steps out of the X-wing and goes towards him, BB-8 trailing behind her saying things like _Danger! Danger!_ and _bad man steal Rey, BB-8 will protect._

“It’s alright, BB-8,” she says.

 _BB-8 is weaponised,_ he says darkly.

Kylo Ren looks – well, handsome, the wind pulling at his hair.

“I was afraid you weren’t coming,” he says.

“I got held up.”

It’s an awkward greeting – she goes for a hug, he goes for a handshake, and his arm gets sandwiched between them, his hand pressing against her groin.

 _Oh,_ BB-8 says _, Is_ that _how it is._

“Uh… so,” he says, pulling away, looking a little flustered, “I’ve been thinking about this. I think there’s a few things we can try.”

None of them work, of course. When they push against each other using the Force, it’s like they can feel something connecting them – a thread, a rope tying them together – but it doesn’t break, it just bends and moves, elastic. BB-8 ignores them, running around in the sand, happily drawing circles of eight.

In the end, they start sparring, lightsabers clashing, laughing and chasing each other over the sand dunes. It feels good, it feels like when they fought together in that throne room, light and dark and somehow _right_. Eventually, she trips up, screaming as he tumbles onto the sand next to her.

“Caught you,” he says, and his eyes are bright but his voice is low.

Rey looks up at him, panting. The suns are setting behind him, the golden light softening his features. It reminds her of the first time she saw his face, how young he looked.

“Ben…” she breathes, and that’s all he needs, because then he leans forwards and kisses her.

It’s short and gentle, a romantic first kiss if ever there was one, his hand reaching up to the side of her face. And then he pulls back and looks at her, as if to check if it was alright, if it’s what she wanted, and she smiles, because yes, this is alright, this is _more_ than alright.

She fists her hands in his shirt and pulls him down towards her, kisses him _her_ way, harder and more insistent, and then he’s rolled onto his back and she’s on him. She runs her hands down his sides, feeling the full expanse of him because kriff, the boy is huge, and _kriff_ , she can feel something pressing against her thigh and that’s pretty big too. Kylo Ren’s hands are on her, big and strong and pulling her against him, caging her in as if he’s scared she’ll leave. She licks her way into his mouth and he moans. She grins, rubs her leg against him a little.

“Rey,” he says, desperate.

She’s wet, and the way she’s pressed up against him is putting pressure on her clit just _so_ , and she really, really wants to take him right here, stretch herself out over his cock and ride him.

“Yeah,” she says, because yeah, they’re doing this, they _need_ this.

She fumbles with his trousers – those things are _seriously_ high-waisted – and her hand brushes against his cock, hard and straining against the leather. He moans, and she smiles, thinks, _this is going to feel so good_ , but then he… keeps moaning. He arches his back, head tipped back, hair flecked with sand, and he looks gorgeous, he looks like he’s _hers_. He also looks like a man having an orgasm. He falls back with a heavy sigh. Rey looks down and, yeah, she’s pretty sure there’s a damp patch on those trousers.

“Did you just…” she says.

He looks up at her, eyes wide and a little hazy.

“Uh…”

Rey freezes, staring at him. It shouldn’t be that surprising, really – for all she knows, touching her hand was the most physical contact he’d had before now. But. This is Kylo Ren, warlord and Supreme Leader of the First Order. She’s made _Kylo Ren_ come in his pants.

“I’m sorry,” he says, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Don’t be,” Rey says.

She bends down, places a gentle kiss on his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his lips. He hums in appreciation.

“We can just cuddle, if you like,” she says.

He nods, and she curls up against him, resting her head on his chest, his arm around her waist, his hand on his stomach.

“Until you’re ready for round two,” she says, a little cheeky.

She can just _feel_ him smile.

“Just give me a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Jizz In My Pants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLnWf1sQkjY) by The Lonely Island. Because, of course.


End file.
